Crowded
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: KyuuNaruSasuSaku. Angst. Sometimes their bed holds too many people.


Name – Crowded

Genre – Angst

Warnings – Bi, Threesome

Main Pairing(s) – NaruSasuSaku, KyuuSasuSaku

One-sided Pairing(s) – KyuuSasu, KyuuSaku

Friendship Pairing(s) – Team 7

_There's a monster in our bed. _

_I sense it's eyes on my back._

_I feel its breath in my neck._

_There's a monster in our bed._

Summary – Sometimes their bed holds too many people.

000

It was began three months earlier. Sasuke had been in the bathtub, trying to relax after a long mission, but Naruto, being the obnoxious ninja that he is, would not let him bathe in peace. He was sitting on the tiled floor, his back against the empty wall next to the sink, watching Sasuke's every move as the Uchiha tried to ignore his presence. At first, Naruto had a very good time teasing him. Listen to the sighs of annoyance and the tired breaths of 'dobe' every time Sasuke thought he said something stupid or vulgar.

After ten minutes of pestering his lover Naruto began to feel tired himself. He remembered snapping awake when Sasuke had accidentally knocked the shampoo bottle, which had been placed on the edge of the tub, to the floor. Naruto had to blink several times to clear up his vision, but what he saw when the blurs vanished had scared him into a state of paralysis.

Someone else was in the bathtub. It was him. Only it wasn't. He had his face, but the eyes of a demon and the grin of a beast. He was almost laying on top of Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice that there was someone else in the room with them, only held up by his arms, placed on either side of the tub. He smirked at Naruto, revealing canines too sharp for a human mouth, and leaned down to lick a smooth line from Sasuke's neck to his cheek. And still, Sasuke did nothing. He acted like there was no one there.

'What are you looking at, dobe?' He had said, while glaring warily at him. Naruto had not answered. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed at the red-eyed clone. Sasuke had turned and looked the imposter straight in the eyes, yet he still glared at Naruto. 'Stop joking around.' He had said.

That's when the imposter gave Sasuke a look that could've almost been loving, but had a predatory edge to it and bared his teeth in a move to bite him. Naruto had screamed. Screamed and shot towards the imposter in an attempt to protect his precious person. Sasuke had flipped as well. He had yelled at him to calm down, tried to convince him that no one was there, but he couldn't. He had been forced to wake Sakura for help.

She had smashed down the door, shot one look at Naruto and proceeded to aid Sasuke in holding him down. Naruto had screamed and trashed until he was forcibly knocked out by an overly-worried Sakura. All the while watching with wide eyes as the imposter touched his beloveds as if he owned them.

He remembered that first moment clearly, his mind played it over and over again like a black-and-white movie that slowly evolved into a horror film. He remembered how the imposter had stood in front of him with that oh so familiar grin, just seconds before Sakura knocked him out and said: 'Hello, brat.'

The second time had been when they were training on the grounds. Sakura had taken a break and drank from their water bottle as she watched her two boys roll across the floor in an attempt to overthrow each other. For some reason, as he and Sasuke wrestled each other into the dirt, he looked up at Sakura… and there he was again.

He had faintly heard Sasuke call his name from the background as he watched the imposter close in on Sakura with transfixed eyes. Clawed hands reached out to grab her, a mouth with too sharp teeth opened to bite her and that was all it took to make Naruto loose control again.

After that, both Sakura and Sasuke watched him with close eyes. He could hear them wondering what was going on and when it would happen again. But it never did happen again. At least, not that they knew. Naruto would keep it to himself. He did not want his lovers to think that he was going crazy. He couldn't bear to see the worry shining in Sakura's pretty green eyes or Sasuke's suspicious glare burning into his back. So he kept it all inside.

Every time he'd see the imposter - see Kyuubi - close in on them he would pretend everything was alright. Even though on the inside he was torn apart by fear. Every time he'd hear the deep, dark laughter of the Nine Tails echoing in his ears at night as his lovers unknowingly slept on he would not scream or cry. He would face his demons alone, keep them safe from harm, suffer in peace as they had done for him countless of times.

So when Sakura turns to him one night as they all lay in bed after yet another long mission, a question in her eyes and asks if he is alright Naruto nods his head with a smile and says he's fine.

'It's just a bit crowded in here.' He'd say. And he would ignore the red eyes flaring in the dark. He would pretend he did not see his face, his face with the demon features, laying in-between her and Sasuke. He did not feel the burning skin of the imposter's arm that curled itself around Sakura's waist. He did not hear the mocking laughter in his ears. But he could not help but feel the ache in his chest when Sakura turns around as if accepting the imposter's love over his.

Sasuke would sigh and tell them both to shut up before turning around to glare sleepily at them before seemingly snuggling into the imposter's shoulder, allowing him to lick his cheek possessively and betraying Naruto in the same way Sakura did.

And Naruto would not sleep. He'd stay awake, watching them cradle the imposter as if his presence was the air they breathed. The imposter's smirk would widen the more Naruto tried to hold back the scream that build up in his throat, the tears that threatened to fall. 'Crowded, huh?' He had said.

He stayed up all night, telling himself he was not crazy.

_He was not crazy…_


End file.
